Of Murder and lies
by yurio7
Summary: she knew they wouldn’t understand why she kept the doll at close all the time. The doll was her everything, her past, and she hoped… her future. IchiXRuki: rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach… what a pity

* * *

It was in the old sanitarium on the outskirt of Galbadia Forest where they first met. It was her sixth year in as a patient, and he was the newest doctor in the hospital. 

Their first encounter was in the garden

She was out for her usual afternoon tea (the doctor has advised that she be brought out every morning and afternoon for her therapy), sitting amidst the rose bushes with her doll Maharet.

The nurses and interns often told her that for an 18 year old, she was a little too old to be playing with dolls. She only smiled and shrugged at them, clutching Maharet tighter, she knew they wouldn't understand why she kept the doll at close all the time. The doll was her everything, her past, and she hoped… her future.

_Red… red… what the hell is this? A smooth white hand reached out to touch the dark red liquid staining the carpet_

_Blood…? The girl quickly ran upstairs to her mother's bedroom_

"_Kaa-sama?" she knocked lightly on the door_

_No answer… "Kaa-sama?" she knocked again, this time with a little more force_

"_Kaa-sama!" she turned the knob violently, trying to force the door open_

_A scream rose from her throat as the door was forced open, revealing her mother's dead body, sprawled on the floor and bathing in her own blood that ensued form a rather large stab wound on her stomach._

_The girl walked slowly towards her mother's body, she saw the knife her mother used to stab herself still lodged in her stomach_

"_Kaa-sama…" her voice cracked as she felt tears well up to her eyes, she gingerly touched her mother's face, smearing the blood on the dead woman's cheek_

"_Kaa-sama!" she shook the woman's body, trying to wake her up_

"_ne! Kaa-sama! Wake up… I'm here… I'm home" she wiped her tears away, smearing her mother's blood on her cheek as well_

"_Kaa-sama! Kaa-sama!" she screamed, still shaking the body_

_--A week later-- _

"_Rukia"_

_She stared in disbelief at the tall, elegant, blond woman with red lips and sparkling green eyes_

"_Rukia!"_

_She blinked twice before acknowledging her father's call, "Hai… tou-sama"_

_The tall, well dressed man, with jet black hair and similarly colored eyes looked at the tall, blond woman beside him, "this is Madame Cecilie von Spitzberg, My fiancé" _

_Crash!_

_Fiancé? Rukia felt as if her heart shattered into a million pieces, tears threatened to break out_

_She blinked back her tears_

_She forced a smile, "hajime mashite von Spitzberg-sama"_

_The tall elegant woman gave her a smile and a nod, but didn't say anything_

_--Days later-- _

_Clank!_

_Her eyes widened in horror as the realization of her deed sank into her_

_She slumped down the floor, next to the body that lay lifeless, blood spurting out from a stab wound on it's chest_

"_Hi… Hina-gi…ku…" she reluctantly touched the girl's arm_

"_Hina-chan…" she gently shook the body, the tears she's been holding back slowly squeezed their way out of her eyes_

"_Hina-chan… wake up, please…"_

"_Murderer"_

_Her eyes shot wide open, scanning the room for the owner of the voice_

"_Murderer… just like your father" the voice was taunting_

"_No!" she shouted back_

"_No…? look at what you've done…"_

"_No! I didn't mean it… I didn't…" fresh batch of tears streamed down her face_

"_Murderer… look, your hands are all stained with Hinagiku's blood… the poor girl…" the voice continued to taunt_

_She growled and grabbed the bloody knife on the floor, swinging it wildly in all direction_

"_Rukia!"_

"_Murderer! The voice taunted followed by a sinister laugh_

"_Murderer! Sinner!" it was Hinagiku's voice_

_She growled more viciously, she slumped down and stabbed Hinagiku's chest repeatedly, madness and rage blinding her and clouding her mind_

"_Rukia!"_

"_Oujo-sama!"_

* * *

_She sat nearby the window, her face turned slightly sideways so she could see the garden outside. She stared at the roses with her seemingly lifeless eyes_

"_Rukia" her father softly called to her_

_No response…_

_He squat in front of her, so they were eye level although she continued to stare outside_

"_Rukia… do you like it here?"_

_A nod_

"_would you like to stay here?"_

_A nod_

"_very well," the tall man stood up, "Rukia… you will be staying here for a while"_

_There was a long deafening silence, she blinked as if acknowledging her father's words, "are you staying here with me…?" she asked almost in a whisper_

"_No…"_

_She suddenly turned her head towards her father, "what?" her voice was hoarse_

"_I'm afraid I won't be staying here with you…" his voice was firm… and cold_

_Her eyes widened, fear registering all over her face, "no… tou-sama…" she shook her head, not wanting to believe what her father just said_

"_tou-sama, please… please don't leave me here alone…" she pleaded, tears threatened to escape_

_Her father shook his head, "here," he said, handing her a porcelain doll with a stunning pair of deep violet eyes and long raven hair, dressed in a pink lacey Victorian style dress, "a gift from your nii-sama"_

_She reluctantly accepted the doll, feeling the soft hair under her touch_

"_Take care of that doll… keep it, I'll be looking for it when I come back for you"_

_She wondered why his voice sounded so far from her, she looked up to stare at her father only to find him already at the doorway_

"_No!" she was about to get up from her seat when she felt someone place their hands on both her shoulders and gently push her back down.She looked up to find a nurse smiling down at her, she frowned… was she there moments ago?_

"_I want you to be a good girl Rukia… be a good girl and I promise to comeback soon" her father finally said, he gave a small nod to the nurse and looked at Rukia for the last time before finally walking away_

"_tou-sama! Tou-samaaaaa!" she screamed after her father, traitorous tears betraying her as they streamed down her pale cheeks_

* * *

Author's note: 

there we go... my first ever fanfic... Actually, i'm kinda reluctant to post this .

hope you guys liked it... if reviews are kinda good, i'll be posting more . thank you!

btw, Maharet came from the Vampire Chronicles, she's Lestat's mom .


	2. Chapter 2

discalaimer: i do not own bleach... but how i wish i do sigh

* * *

She unconsciously reached out to caress her doll's long raven locks

"That's a pretty doll you've got there"

A pair of deep-violet eyes looked up in surprise only to be met by a pair of stunningly golden-brown ones

"Hello" the owner of the eyes greeted her

"Hello…" she greeted back, almost in a whisper

She continued to stare at the stranger, wondering. She noticed his messy ginger colored hair framing his perfectly chiseled face, his finely toned body and his golden-brown skin. _A bronze god…_

"What's her name?"

"Huh?" she was snapped back into reality

"Your doll… what's her name?" He chuckled lightly, pointing to the doll

"Oh…" she looked back at her doll, "Maharet"

"Interesting name…"

She nodded, "a powerful witch… punished for her innocence"

He looked at her intently, "why name her that?"

Rukia let out a long sigh, "kurosaki-san… nice to meet you"

The young doctor was shocked, _how did she know my name?_

As if she read his thoughts, Rukia explained that the nurse assigned to her brought news that there was a new doctor in the hospital named Kurosaki-Ichigo.

"Nurse…momo? The young doctor asked, confused

"Hinamori-san" she smiled at the doctor

"Ahh, and… your name?"

"Kuchiki Rukia"

He nodded, "Kuchiki-san, it's a pleasure meeting you"

"Kuchiki-san"

Both the doctor and the young girl turned to look at the owner of the voice

"Momo-san" Rukia smiled at the young nurse, "is it time to go back?"

"Hai. It's going to get cold soon… we wouldn't want you to catch a cold, now would we?" the nurse said, smiling at her

Rukia nodded, she stood up and carefully picked up the doll before turning to the man, "it was nice meeting you Kurosaki-san"

"Nice meeting you too ma'am" the young doctor bowed

He watched as the young nurse walked the raven-haired girl inside, he noticed how she seemed to move in a dream like manner. Her steps smooth and fluid making it look like she was floating. He took notice of how the long summer dress she wore clung perfectly to her slender body, showing off her curves.

_She looked so seductive, yet innocent at the same time_

"What the hell? Bad ichigo! What the hell am I thinking off?" he scowled at his thoughts.

"Pretty isn't she?"

He nearly jumped when he heard the voice behind him, "Hinamori-san!"

She smiled at the young doctor, "Rukia-chan"

Ichigo nodded, "is she really a patient here? She seemed pretty normal to me"

"Yes she is sensei… it's her sixth year in"

_Silence_

"Why?" the question escaped him a little too early

"My my, ichigo sensei… aren't we a little curious today?" the nurse teased the young doctor

He could do nothing but bush a deep shade of pink, he turned his face away to hide he pinkish tint on his cheeks. _Damn it…_

The young nurse bit back her smile, noticing how the doctor's face sported a scowl, "I think she's sane too… she's just a lonely person, that's all" she said softly

Ichigo turned to the nurse, "why is she still here then?"

"Urahara-sensei's orders, until her father or brother comes here personally to pick her up, the she is to stay here at all times." The nurse explained

"Urahara!? That old pervert is her doctor!" he said quite outraged, another scowl forming in his face

Hinamori chuckled at his response, "I think Urahara-sensei would cry if he heard his favorite student say that"

"Heh, I don't care… he really is an old pervert" he mumbled like a child

The young doctor fell silent again, he turned back his attention to the window of the young girl's room, "Kuchiki Rukia… who are you?"

* * *

author's note:

yey :) finally updated after eons!

well, i'm sorry for the crappy grammar, my proof reader is MIA... sad so please... please bear with me for a while

and, btw... i made a little mistake in chapter 1. Maharet is not Lestat's mother (Anne Rice would kill me if she found out... :D) she's Mekare's twin sister and they're witches.

ja! mata-ne! XD


End file.
